Tilly
by hrhowling
Summary: This is a birthday present for my cousin. It's about her CreepyPasta character; Scratch . Terminal, and how she became the sadistic, homicidal virus she is now. Just a one-shot, I won't be continuing this, but Scratch is no doubt going to be in some of my stories.


**This piece of horror is a birthday gift for my cousin. She made a CreepyPasta called (aka Scratch), and I asked if I could make a backstory for the sadistic little feline. That was several months ago, and I kicked myself when I remembered what I'd had planned, so I decided that I'd make it into a birthday present for her, along with some other stuff.**

**She and I get along really well, and we'd both really appreciate it if you checked out some of her stuff on deviantArt and even left a comment if you could (she doesn't have a Fanfiction account right now. I'm not sure if she'll ever get one). Her nickname is 'wolfiedawolf'. Please be sure to check her out, she really needs the support!**

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a story.<p>

It's about a small, blue-grey cat. She was very, very pretty, with gorgeous green eyes. Her name was Tilly.

Tilly was a… normal house cat. She liked to sleep, play with her owners' children, and her favourite toy was a mouse on a stick and string.

It's a nice story so far, isn't it? I thought you'd agree. But of course, you know it's not going to end well. After all, _I'm _the one telling it.

Where does it go bad, you ask? Well, let me tell you.

One day, when Tilly was about, hmm… two years old? Yes, two years old. One day when she as two, she came home to find no one there. The house was empty. Not much furniture left and only the stale scents of her owners being the sign that they'd been there at all.

They'd abandoned her.

Now what you don't know is that Tilly wasn't exactly… stable… She could hear voices coming from animals that shouldn't have talked, and often blacked out to wake up with them mauled to death and their blood staining her coat. In fear of herself, she never came back to the house until she'd cleaned off every speck of the sweet red liquid.

That day, Tilly fell off the edge of sanity. Questions. Questions, questions, questions, all stampeding through her head. Why did they go? Didn't they love her? What did she do wrong?!

All these questions piled up until she couldn't take it anymore. They broke her. She screeched like a banshee, tearing out of the house in a murderous rage. For days and days she ran through the city, killing everything in sight, even going as far as attacking humans. She almost killed one of them! Hahaha! Heehaaahahahah! Haha-!

Oops! Sorry, got a little ahead of myself, hehe…

The little murder spree carried on for a week before… They caught her… They locked her up and pumped her with drugs, subjected her to unimaginable tortures, pushing beyond her limits and further and further away from the chance of regaining her sanity. Eventually she just stopped caring. She let Them do whatever they wanted with her. She had retreated to a little corner of her mind where she couldn't feel anything.

Until the sirens woke her up of course.

It was a breakout. Staged by whom, Tilly didn't know. All she did was run. Run blindly through the shadowy grey corridors with no sense of direction. All she knew was that pain was back the way she came and she didn't want to feel any more.

Eventually she collapsed in a big black room. In the middle of the room was a big pillar with pretty flashing lights. So pretty…

Huh?! What?! Oh, right. The story.

It spoke too. It made her promises. Said she could get revenge on the cruel, selfish humans who had done this to her. That it could give her the power to do whatever it took to get back at them.

Tilly accepted it. Well, more like she screamed for the pillar to give it to her.

And it did.

It came as a shock to her. Hehe, literally. It shocked her with fatal amounts of electricity, burning her, twisting her, breaking her into millions upon millions of tiny pieces. She didn't scream. She didn't struggle. She just laughed as she was broken down bit by bit.

When she woke up, she was in a white room covered in blood and severed body parts. It was… lovely… hehehe…

Upon the sight of her new face, she screamed with delight. She was beautiful. Electric blue fur with deep, crimson red markings, swirling ruby eyes and huge claws. On her left front paw was a delightful steel glove, with extra-long claws for gutting people.

Her first victim was a little girl. One of her old owners in fact. The owners who had abandoned her to the cruelty of the monsters who had tortured her… hehe…

When the girl turned on her computer, Tilly rushed out and MAULED HER TO DEATH! HEHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Pfft! I KILLED HE-! HAHAHAAAAA! HER FACE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEE-HEHEE-EN HER FA-HAHA-ACE! IT WAS JUST PERFE-HEHE-HECT!

PHAAHAAAAHAHAHAAA!

Teehee! Hehe!

_Sweet dreams… I'll be watching…_


End file.
